No Mercy
was a professional wrestling stable in the Pro Wrestling NOAH promotion. The group was originally founded in 2011 by the former Disobey members KENTA, Yoshinobu Kanemaru and Genba Hirayanagi. History On March 5, 2011 KENTA, Yoshinobu Kanemaru and Genba Hirayanagi turned on the stable leader Muhammed Yone removing him from the group. One week later, KENTA renamed the stable to No Mercy and KENTA assumed leadership of the group. On May 25, 2011 KENTA and Yoshinobu Kanemaru defeated Atsushi Aoki and Kotaro Suzuki of the ANMU stable to win the vacant GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. After months of trying to persuade his mentor Yoshihiro Takayama to join No Mercy, On June 26 Takayama turned on his partner Takuma Sano during a tag match against KENTA and Kanemaru and became the fourth member of the group. On July 30, 2011 KENTA and Kanemaru they finished their block with 4 wins and 1 lost would then make it to the finals of the NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League 2011 but they lost to Atsushi Aoki and Kotaro Suzuki at the finals of the tournament. Then on August 18, 2011 KENTA and Yoshihiro Takayama won the NOAH 2 Day Tag Team Tournament. On August 24, KENTA and Kanemaru successfully defended their GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship titles against Aoki and Suzuki, who got the shot due to their victory in the NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League. On September 23, 2011 KENTA confrontred GHC Heavyweight Champion Go Shiozaki after he defeated Takayama to retain the title. KENTA got a number one contender's match with Takashi Sugiura, which he won on October 10, 2011. KENTA and Kanemaru lost the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team titles to Aoki and Suzuki on October 16, 2011. On October 31, 2011 at NOAH's Halloween show, KENTA challenged the NJPW team Bad Intentions (Giant Bernard and Karl Anderson) for the GHC Tag Team Championship with Yoshihiro Takayama. The match was set for 2011, but never happened due to injury. On November 27, 2011 he lost to Go Shiozaki in his GHC Heavyweight title shot. On November at the 2011 Global League Tournament KENTA finished his block with 5 wins and 2 losses and he advanced to the finals and he won the 2011 Global League Tournament. In December 2011, KENTA tore his ACL again, forcing him to undergo another surgery to repair it. It was announced that he would be out of action for six to seven months. Despite his injury, KENTA would stay in NOAH and manage No Mercy during his injury. On February 14, 2012, KENTA recruited Shuhei Taniguchi as the fifth member of No Mercy and change his name to Maybach, becoming his mouthpiece and talking for him. KENTA made his in-ring return on July 22, 2012, losing to Naomichi Marufuji. On October 8, 2012, KENTA and Maybach Taniguchi defeated Magnus and Samoa Joe to win the GHC Tag Team Championship for the first time. However, they lost the title to Akitoshi Saito and Go Shiozaki just eighteen days later. On November 23, 2012 KENTA finished his block with 4 wins,1 draw and 1 lost and KENTA advanced to when he beat Takashi Sugiura win the 2012 Global League Tournament and Maybach Taniguchi finished his block with 4 wins and 2 losses. On May 9, 2012, Kanemaru defeated Katsuhiko Nakajima to win the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship for the sixth time.On September 29, 2012 he lost the title to All Japan Pro Wrestling's Shuji Kondo. On December 19, 2012 NOAH announced that Kanemaru would be leaving the promotion, after refusing to re-sign following the firing of Kenta Kobashi. On September 2012 at The 2012 NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League finished their block with 2 wins and 2 losses. On December 24, 2012 Kanemaru wrestled his final NOAH match, teaming with Akitoshi Saito in a tag team match, where they were defeated by BRAVE Naomichi Marufuji and Takashi Sugiura. On January 27, 2013, KENTA defeated Takeshi Morishima for the GHC Heavyweight Championship at Great Voyage 2013.On February 9, 2013 Maybach Taniguchi turned on KENTA and stole his Heavyweight Championship belt. The following week, KENTA took part in a South American tour with the Alianza Latinoamericana de Lucha Libre (AULL) promotion, during which he won the Torneo Latino Americano de Lucha Libre, defeating Super Crazy in the finals. On March 10 Genba Hirayanagi and Maybach Taniguchi Jr. defeated Ricky Marvin and Super Crazy for the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship and KENTA defeated Maybach Taniguchi for his first successful defense of the GHC Heavyweight Championship.On April at the KENTA & Yoshihiro Takayama finished their block with 3 wins and 1 lost and they advanced to the finals. On April 28, 2013 KENTA and Yoshihiro Takayama defeated Katsuhiko Nakajima and Kensuke Sasaki in the finals to win the 2013 Gobal Tag League. On May 11, 2013 KENTA took part in KENTA Kobashi's retirement match, where he, Go Shiozaki, Maybach Taniguchi, and Yoshinobu Kanemaru were defeated by KENTA Kobashi, Jun Akiyama, Keiji Mutoh, and Kensuke Sasaki. On May 12, 2013, Ohara began working for Pro Wrestling NOAH as a replacement for the injured GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion Suwa and KENTA defeated Takashi Sugiura in a match, after the match KENTA offered Sugiura to join them and Sugiura accepted. As part of his new character, Ohara wore a Maybach Taniguchi mask and worked under the ring name "Maybach Suwa Jr. and KENTA made his second successful defense of the GHC Heavyweight Championship against Takashi Sugiura. On June 2013 KENTA defeated New Japan Pro Wrestling representative and reigning GHC Tag Team Champion Toru Yano for his third successful title defense.Six days later, KENTA was pinned by Yano in a GHC Tag Team Championship match, where he and Yoshihiro Takayama unsuccessfully challenged Yano and Takashi Iizuka. On July 7, 2013 KENTA made his fourth successful defense of the GHC Heavyweight Championship against Naomichi Marufuji. On July 14 to July 28 at The 2013 NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League Genba Hirayanagi and Maybach Suwa Jr. finished their block with 2 wins and 2 losses.On July 26, 2013 Suwa Jr. got himself into title contention, when he defeated GHC Junior Heavyweight Champion Taiji Ishimori in a non-title match. On August 4 KENTA's fifth successful title defense was when he defeated Muhammad Yone. On August 24, Suwa Jr. and Hirayanagi unsuccessfully challenged Jushin Thunder Liger and Tiger Mask for the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. During the match, Suwa Jr.'s mask was torn off, revealing his true identity. Afterwards, Ohara once again began working unmasked and under his real name. Next KENTA defended his title against the reigning GHC Tag Team Champions, first defeating Shane Haste on September 7, 2013 and then Mikey Nicholls on September 16, 2013. On October 5, 2013 KENTA defeated Diamond Ring representative Katsuhiko Nakajima for his eighth successful title defense.With the win, KENTA became the first wrestler to successfully defend the GHC Heavyweight Championship eight times during a calendar year. On October 19 to November 10, 2013 The 2013 Global League Tournament KENTA finished his block with 3 wins and 3 losses, and Takashi Suguiura finished his block with 3 wins and 3 losses. On December 7, 2013 KENTA defeated New Japan representative and winner of the 2013 Global League Tournament, Yuji Nagata, for his ninth successful title defense.On December 14, 2013 Ohara pinned Taiji Ishimori to win the eleven-man Matsumoto Day Clinic Cup and afterwards challenged him to a match for the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship.KENTA's near one-year long reign ended on January 5, 2014 when he lost the title to Takeshi Morishima in his tenth defense and Harada started off his 2014 in NOAH with a win over Atsushi Kotoge on January 5, 2014 after which he announced that he wanted to join the No Mercy stable. Ohara received his title shot on January 19, 2014, but was defeated by Ishimori. Six days later, Ohara turned on No Mercy and jumped to the Choukibou-gun stable and though defeated by No Mercy leader KENTA in a singles match, Harada was accepted as the newest member of the stable. On January 25, 2014 Harada pinned Ishimori in a six-man tag team match between No Mercy and Brave to earn another shot at his title. On February 3, 2014, KENTA and Maybach Taniguchi's long rivalry culminated in a No Disqualification match, where KENTA was victorious.After Yuji Nagata had defeated Morishima to become the GHC Heavyweight Champion, KENTA received the first shot at the new champion, but was defeated in the title match on February 22, 2014. On March 8, 2014 Harada defeated Ishimori to win the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship for the first time. Harada made his first successful title defense on April 19, 2014 against former tag team partner Atsushi Kotoge.Takashi Sugiura and Masato Tanaka formed tag team named Dangan Yankies. On April 2014 at the 2014 Global Tag League with zero-1 associate Masato tanaka and Takashi Sugiura were leading the tournament with 8 points and finished with 4 wins and 2 losses and they beat BRAVE Katsuhiko Nakajima & Naomichi Marufuji at the finals and won the 2014 Global Tag League.On April 30, 2014 NOAH held a press conference during which KENTA announced his resignation from the promotion. KENTA wrestled his farewell match on May 17, 2014, where he and Naomichi Marufuji defeated Katsuhiko Nakajima and Takashi Sugiura. His second successful defense took place on May 31, 2014 against Quiet Storm and Dangan Yankies Masato Tanaka and Takashi Sugiura defeated Choukibou-gun Maybach Taniguchi and Takeshi Morishima.On July 5, 2014 Harada defeated Kenoh for his third successful title defense.Later in the month, Harada came together with Quiet Storm to take part in the 2014 NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League. After finishing their round-robin block with a record of three wins and one loss, Harada and Storm advanced to the finals on August 2, 2014 where they were defeated by Hajime Ohara and Kenoh. Harada avenged the loss against Ohara by pinning him in a three-way match, also involving Zack Sabre Jr., on August 17, 2014 to make his fourth successful defense of the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship. On 24 August 2014 Akitoshi Saito joined the Stable after Takashi Sugiura symbolically a No Mercy and it was presented with shirt.Harada continued making successful defenses of the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship, defeating Shiori Asahi on September 21, 2014. On October 12 Harada defeated Super Crazy. On October 18, 2014 to November 8, 2014 at the 2014 Global League Tournament and Takashi Sugiura was leading his block with 8 points and he finished his bolck with 5 wins and 2 losses. On November 8 Takashi Sugiura defeated Daisuke Sekimoto at the finals to win The 2014 Global League Tournament. Harada's reign ended on December 6, when he was defeated by Atsushi Kotoge in his eighth title defense. On January 18, 2015, Harada and No Mercy stablemate Genba Hirayanagi unsuccessfully challenged Hajime Ohara and Kenoh for the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. Six days later, Harada also received a rematch for the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship, but was again defeated by Kotoge. April 19, 2015 to May 4, 2015 at the 2015 Global Tag League Masato Tanaka & Takashi Sugiura were leading their block with 8 points and they finished their block with 4 wins and 1 lost and they defeated Suzuki-gun K.E.S. (Davey Boy Smith Jr. and Lance Archer) at the finals to win the Global Tag League 2015. On May 10, 2015 Masato Tanaka & Takashi Sugiura were defeated by Suzuki-gun K.E.S Davey Boy Smith Jr. and Lance Archer for the GHC Tag Team Championship. On June 13, 2015 Harada received a shot at the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship, but was defeated by the defending champion, Taichi, after being hit with the title belt.On June 15 Minoru Suzuki defeated Maybach Taguchi,Yoshihiro Takayama challenge Minoru Suzuki for the GHC Heavyweight Championship. On July 18, 2015 after an interference by Suzuki-gun Yoshihiro Takayama was defeated by Minoru Suzuki for the GHC Heavyweight Championship and after the match Takashi Sugiura challenge Minoru Suzuki for the GHC Heavyweight Championship. From July 18, 2015 to August 5, 2015 Harada took part in the 2015 Global Junior Heavyweight League, where he won his block with a record of five wins and one loss,advancing to the finals, where he defeated Atsushi Kotoge to earn another shot at Taichi's title. On August 19, 2015 Akitoshi Saito & Takashi Sugiura & Quiet Storm defeated BRAVE (Atsushi Kotoge, Muhammed Yone & Taiji Ishimori) to advanced to the semifinals but at the semifinals Akitoshi Saito & Takashi Sugiura & Quiet Storm lost to Maybach Blue Justice, Maybach Don & Maybach Taniguchi at the Arukas Cup Six Man Tag Tournament. On August 22, Harada and Kotoge announced they were reuniting for the 2015 NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League, which would mark their first matches together as a tag team in four years and Genba Hirayanangi teamed with Capitain NOAH.On September 5 to 22 September 2015 Genba Hirayanagi and Capitain NOAH and they finished their block with 4 points and Harada and Kotoge finished their block with 6 points and they defeated El desperado and Taka Michinoku to win the NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League 2015.On October 4, 2015 Atsushi Kotoge and Daisuke Harada defeated Suzukigun (Taka Michinoku & El Desperado) to win the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship and they were the first person to take a ghc title from Suzukigun. On December 23, Takashi Sugiura jumped from No Mercy to Suzuki-gun. The following day, Naomichi Marufuji dismantled all of NOAH's stables, including No Mercy, in order to unite the promotion against Suzuki-gun. Members No Mercy ;Part-timers In wrestling *'Sugiura's Finishing moves' **Ankle lock **''Olympic Yosen Slam'' (Olympic slam, sometimes from the top rope) *'Saito's Finishing moves' **''Death Brand'' (Vertical suplex piledriver) **''Sickle Death'' (Jumping high kick) – adopted from his mentor, Masashi Aoyagi * Takayama's Finishing moves ** Everest German Suplex (Bridging high-angle German suplex) ** Knee lift *'Harada's Finishing moves' **''Cobra Twist'' to a grounded opponent – 2013 **Diving elbow drop **''Harada Pistol'' (Running dropkick to a cornered opponent) – early career **''Katayama German Suplex Hold'' (Bridging high-angle German suplex) *'Hirayanangi's Finishing moves' :*''819'' (Jumping DDT) :*''Shoryu Genba'' (Uppercut lariat, sometimes while performing a discus) *'Taniguchi's Finishing moves' **Chokeslam ***''Maybach Bomb'' (Gutwrench powerbomb) ***''Maybach Press'' (Diving splash) *'Kanemaru's Finishing moves' :*Brainbuster :*''Deep Impact'' (Diving DDT) :*Moonsault :*''Touch-Out'' (Twisting brainbuster) *'KENTA's Finishing moves' *** Busaiku he no Hizageri / Busaiku Knee Kick (Running single leg high knee) *** Game Over (Omoplata crossface) – 2011–2014 *** Go 2 Sleep – Innovated **'Storm's Finishing moves' ***''(Lariat)'' ***''Elbow drop'' ***''SCD (Storm Cradle Driver)'' ***''Fisherman buster'' ***''Tiger Suplex''(Pumphandle tiger) ***''West Side Crash'' *'Kotaro Suzuki's Finishing moves' ***''Blue Destiny'' (Gory neckbreaker) ***''Endless Waltz'' (Rolling arm wrench inside cradle) ***''Excalibur'' (Spinning belly-to-belly piledriver) ***''Myst Crash'' (Three-quarter nelson suplex) ***''Requiem'' (Electric chair driver) ***''Tiger Driver'' (Double underhook lifted sitout sheerdrop powerbomb) - In tribute to Mitsuharu Misawa *'Yone's Finishing moves' **''Kinniku Buster'' (Muscle buster) **'Suwa's Finishing moves' ***''Bonkura Bomb'' (Sitout crucifix powerbomb) ***''FFF – Face First Facebuster'' (Lifting double underhook facebuster) ***''Sweeter Bomb'' (Sunset flip powerbomb) – 1999 ***''Twitter Block'' (Reverse rocking horse) – 2013 ***''Majin Fusha-Gatame'' (Bridging hammerlock suplex) *'Rikio's Finishing moves' :*Diving splash :*Lariat :*''Muso'' (Waist–lift side slam, sometimes while using a pumphandle) :*Powerbomb :*''World Muso'' (Chokelift dropped into a side slam) Championships and accomplishments * Pro Wrestling NOAH ** GHC Heavyweight Championship (1 time) – KENTA ** GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (3 times) – KENTA and Kanemaru (1), Hirayanangi and Maybach Taniguchi Jr./Suwa (1), Daisuke Harada and Atsushi Kotoge (1) ** GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) – Kanemaru (1), and Harada (1) ** GHC Tag Team Championship (2 times) –KENTA and Maybach Taniguchi (1), Tanaka and Sugiura (1) ** Global League Tournament (2012) – KENTA ** Global League Tournament (2014) – Sugiura **Global Tag League (2013) - KENTA and Takayama **Global Tag League (2014, 2015) – Tanaka and Sugiura **Global Junior Heavyweight League (2015) – Harada **NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League (2015) - Harada and Atsushi Kotoge ** Global Tag League Fighting Spirit Award (2014) – KENTA and Takayama **Matsumoto Day Clinic Cup Contention Heavyweight Battle Royal - KENTA **NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League Outstanding Performance Award (2014) - Harada and Storm **Global Tag League Fighting Spirit Award (2014) – KENTA and Takayama ** 2 Days Tag Tournament (2011) - KENTA and Takayama :*Matsumoto Day Clinic Cup Scramble Battle Royal (2013) - Hirayanangi :*Hakata Star Lane Cup Battle Royal (2013) - Hirayanangi :*Bond of Hearts Cup (2013) - Hirayanangi :*Global League Tournament Technique Award (2014) - Sugiura * Alianza Latinoamericana de Lucha Libre ** Torneo Latino Americano de Lucha Libre (2013) - KENTA *'Pro Wrestling Zero1' **NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1 time) – Tanaka and Sugiura **Furinkazan (2014) – Tanaka and Sugiura * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him #'22' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2013 - KENTA * Tokyo Sports ** Outstanding Performance Award (2013) - KENTA ** Technique Award (2011) - KENTA **Best Tag Team Award (2014) - Tanaka and Sugiura References External links *http://www.cagematch.net/?id=29&nr=358 *http://www.cagematch.net/?id=29&nr=962&name=No+Mercy *http://www.cagematch.net/?id=2&nr=50&gimmick=Quiet+Storm Category:Units Category:Pro Wrestling Noah Units Category:Pro Wrestling Noah teams and stables